One Cup of Tea
by Koinooto0900
Summary: A fanfic just in time for Halloween, featuring Platinum.


_Hello, I'm Koinooto090. This is one my first fanfics, so please excuse any mistakes. Feel free to correct me!_

_A fanfic for Halloween! (Fail attempt at a horror story.)_

_This includes Platinum, from the PokeSpe manga._

_Enjoy._

* * *

She sighs and sets down her book and takes a sip out of her favorite teacup; the one with roses painted on it.

She's been a little under the weather lately, but it's probably just the allergies. She probably caught it from a classmate at the academy. It _is_ flu season. Many people have been getting a bit sick recently. So it's not surprise that she did, too.

It's a bit odd, though. She hardly gets sick.

She stays in bed the whole day (as insisted by her butler), reading a nice, thick book and drinking some herbal tea that her butler brings in and refills every now and then. She tells him politely that there was no need, because it only is a simple cold, and she'll feel fine in a couple of days.

Honestly, she thinks, her butler is way too protective. Just like how her other butler is… Butlers are all the same…

She's grateful that her butler is so concerned over her, but it can be quite a pain when they fawn over her like this.

Her other butler, Sebastian, had also been sick lately. For his week off, he had gone to the city to visit his grandchild, and when he came back, he had caught a cold.

It must've been the weather. The city was pretty chilly during the fall, and she had told him to bundle up. She guessed he had forgotten, as he was so excited to visit his grandchildren. He hadn't seen them in a while.

Anyway, since he was sick, he had asked one of his old acquaintances he knew from a previous job—something about the military, she forgot—when he was younger. He had asked his friend to temporarily take his place. His friend—she had forgotten his name—was the one currently taking care of her. He seemed rather much like Sebastian; he was just as overprotective, but yet had that same charm Sebastian has.

Sebastian had been in bed for several days, she notes. Well, no matter. He's probably fine, just still recovering.

Her father and mother had often come into her room every day to check up on their daughter. Again, she's feels that that they're being too overprotective; it was just a simple cold she had caught, and she would be fine in a few days.

She notices that they haven't visited at all today. The last time they had done so was yesterday night. Nevertheless, she doesn't feel insulted. They must've been busy. Perhaps her father was working with Professor Rowan, and her mother was in Hoenn again. Perhaps her parents had to travel to a nearby region to attend another important meeting… They always did.

Sometimes she gets tired of reading and she wants to get up and get out of bed. But her butler would tell her to get back in. Once she got up and was going to walk around the mansion, but her butler had spotted her. She was sent to bed with a scolding.

She yawns, and takes another sip of tea, but she gulps it a little too fast, and the hot liquid burns her tongue and throat when she forces it down. She yawns again, this time a bit louder. The tea was too bitter, but her butler had assured her that it was good for her health. He said it was a home remedy, and it was much better than going to a doctor, where they give you shots and prescribe you even more bitter-tasting medicine that they produce in a lab.

She sips some more tea and starts to feel a bit woozy. She decides to take a nap.

* * *

A few hours later, she wakes up with a headache. The antique grandfather clock in her room bongs, signaling that an hour had past and another one was to begin. She peers into her cup and sees that her cup is half-full. She hadn't drunk much of the liquid because it was so bitter.

She sighs. Her butler was going to come into her room again, and like he did every hour, he would refill the cup with more tea. He would probably scold her for not drinking any fluids, and lecture her that it was to keep her hydrated and not get a fever.

Oh, well. She sets to mug down on the nightstand near her bed and picks up the book to continue reading. She'll just deal with her butler's scolding when he comes in.

Several minutes later, she glances up from the book. Her butler still hasn't come in yet. She shrugs. He must've been making dinner. It _was_ a bit past 8:00.

She hears a crash coming from the floor below, and jumps again when she hears screaming from downstairs, followed by more crashes.

She relaxes immediately, though. Her butler probably dropped a pan while making dinner.

Although, she's a bit worried and wonders if everything is alright...

And she was curious about something… There were four total floors in her mansion, and each had a kitchen on each floor. Her room was located on the top floor, and she wondered why the butler decided to cook in the kitchen on the floor below, instead of the kitchen on this floor. Then again, she wondered why the butler insisted to cook, instead of the chef.

She takes another sip of tea, yawns loudly and wrinkles her nose. It's cold and tastes bitterer than it was before, when it was hot.

She's starting to get bored and doesn't feel like reading anymore. She sets her book down on her bed, climbs out, and slips into her slippers. She turns the door handle and starts to open the door, but stops when she hears her butler coming down the hall, and climbs back into bed.

The door handle clicks, and she turns to see her butler come in. There are several red stains on his apron, and he has a large bruise on the side of his face. He must have been making pasta, and a pan must have fallen on his head.

She asks him if he is alright, and he responds back with a nod and refills her cup again, and tells her to drink more tea.

As she lifts up the cup, and takes some more sips, she notices that the tea smells even worse than before and tastes bitterer. She shrugs it off. Her butler probably added more spices in to help her feel better.

After she sets it down, she starts to feel a bit woozy and tired again, and her headache is starting.

She raises the cup up to her lips again, and manages to take a sip. Her head hurts even more. Her butler seems concerned, so he tucks her into bed.

A small flash of metal catches her eye briefly. A... knife...? Was it for the dinner meal?

Before her eyes close and tiredness overtakes her, she realizes that her butler never brought up supper. And those stains on his apron don't smell like tomato sauce...

She doesn't feel like thinking anymore. Her head hurts. All she wants is to...

...go to sleep...

* * *

Her teacup, the one with roses painted on it, slowly falls to the floor and cracks; the spilled tea forming a puddle.

The butler doesn't clean it up.

* * *

_So what did you think? I tried to write horror, but it didn't really turn out to be spooky..._

_FAIL._

_Review, fave, and follow!_

___(I'm sorry this had to happen, Platinum. Hopefully Dia and Pearl won't be too distraught._)


End file.
